Life Before Andrei Died
by WIERD101
Summary: Okay just so you know, the one inside is better so just read that one and don't pay attention to this one :D    "I could stare at this girl's face and die in bliss because I knew I had seen the only angel that could ever exist...her."
1. PROLOGUE

Life Before Andrei Died

Prologue:

I've never been in love, sure I love my family and friends, but _love _is a whole new concept of me..._love _is unknown to me, and quite frightening...I don't know what to do...I don't know what to say...and it's soo frustrating when I do or say the wrong thing...I guess that _love _is always complicated...especially if you don't know if the one person you've _ever _loved and love, doesn't love you back, and what if she's too traumatized to even _want _to persue love...I guess I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

But, this feeling it grows inside of me, every time I think about her, and I can't tell _anyone _because they'd either 1) think I'm crazy and laugh about it, _**OR**_, 2) it'd mean that I _am _truly, madly, deeply in love with her and it wouldn't feel like a dream any more, it'd be reality, and it'd feel real and if I told one person, everybody else would know...but then yet again I do feel like shouting it out at the rooftops that I love _her_, it's almost as if I'm Romeo and she's Juliette, but in an altered universe where we _don't _die, but we end up living happily ever after in our castle...but that'd never happen because she wouldn't and couldn't _love _someone like me...I'm bad for her...I could end up hurting her without even meaning to...she'd be all into the politics and she'd get crammed into this world of all this shit...and I didn't want that for her...she'd always have to be at my side...one step ahead of all the jealous girls that want revenge because it's not them at my side...and they'd hurt her...like _really_ hurt her to get what they want, torture her even...and I wouldn't let that happen, not even on my own grandmother's grave, never...even on my own grave...or my sister's grave...or my father's...but mainly my own...or my grandmother's, since she's already dead.

When I realised this feeling, I couldn't just press pause and go back...she's the only one that brings butterflies to my stomach when I think of her smile, her lips, her eyes, her face...everything about her...I wish I could have Juliette, if I could, the world would be such a better place for me, and for her.

I love her, with all my heart, my soul and every other little piece of me...she's beautiful...and she's going to be _mine_...


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Okay so I'm farely happy with how this chapter turned out, after all this much hard work has gone into it **jokes, it only took me about an hour to two tops****

**So, well I'm glad to say I don't own any of these characters, apart from Juliette Dashkov, and Dean, because they're the ones I made up, and the rest are the lovely and beautiful Richelle Mead's characters...anyway I'm happy to say I own the plot of Andrei's Life Before He Died :D**

**Anyway, enough of that, I really hope you enjoy reading this story and that it makes you laugh, cry and it makes you smile, because it certainly will make you do a lot of those things...maybe, that's if you have a sense of humor like me that's really sick and twisted...sometimes it's like that and sometimes it's not...okay you just learnt something about me so I'll shut up now and let you go on with the story...and btw I know people don't like these and think they're annoying and sometimes skip them...I know I do, but I actually do try reading them...just depends on how long they are if they take up the whole page or more, than expect me to say bye bye because sometimes I like to just get on with the story...so BYE! And yeah I know I already said this, but I hope you enjoy the story, bye!**

* * *

Life Before Andrei Died

Chapter 1:

Today was the day that the new girl called Juliette was coming, she was being sent from somewhere in Italy, she was Italian...and related to Victor Dashkov, his nephew.

I wanted to meet her because Victor talks so much about her and yet again, I didn't want to meet her because she'd probably be a complete bitch. But then yet again she could be as sweet as an angel, considering she writes poetry and I've heard a few of them by Victor, he recites them and I find myself smiling at them.

According to Victor she has a voice that's made of angels and when she sings her voice is like bells chiming, or angels singing down to you from heaven, and for the short time she is singing you _are_ in heaven, and I was excited to meet her, well more than excited...and according to Lissa, because she's from Italy she'd have a wardrobe made of all kinds of heavens.

It was getting close to Valentine's Day and I still hadn't chosen my Valentine yet...which I always had before this time of the year, but no one had caught my attention yet.

I seen the limousine pull up from outside my window and I got dragged down the stairs by little, tiny, small sister...Lissa.

Lissa had platinum blonde hair and the same jade green eyes as me...my blonde hair was a bit darker than hers...but Lissa was beautiful...and so was I...but Lissa held pure beauty than no other girl could...she was exotic, you could never come across a girl like her.

Lissa stood before the car, with Rose beside her, groaning and being a shit, like usual...of course Rose was hot, but she was like a sister to me, I'd never touch _that_, let alone escort her to the Valentine's Day party coming up, I sometimes didn't know why Dean tried because she obviously wasn't interested in him and it made me laugh when he actually tried and she'd just tease him about how he wears too much cologne that she has to hold her breath and she chokes when he's near. Rose was a tough one, and I still remember when she broke that girl's arm because she got on Rose's bad side.

I looked at the black limousine and it opened, revealing Victor and his greying hair, I felt bad for him...he had Scandovkyz Disease, a disease that slowly takes down the body and kills them...it was terrible.

The other door opened and I could see a gold stiletto and then another gold stiletto, a gold clutch attactched to the hand that held the door...the fingernail prefectly manicured and very beautiful and long. And her fingers were elegent and I wanted to hold them in my big hands. The a head popped out and it was the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

A girl with grey eyes and long black wavy hair and a beautiful face and big, perfect lips...everything about her was/is perfect and her light Moroi skin colour set everything off, making her look like a goddess. She was and is beautiful...I wanted to wrap her small fram in my arms. She closed the door and then looked up at us, her eyes on mine and her she has a slightly dazed look and I heard her gasp slightly...she's beauitful...everything beautiful.

Her long black hair was parted slightly off-center and parted to the side a bit and she looked beautiful...she didn't have a side fringe but her hair was still parted off-center.

I couldn't stand to tear my eyes away from such beauty and my eyes travelled down her body. She was tall, but still a bit short for a Moroi and a fifteen year old girl...she was beautiful and I seen her smile a little and it was like seeing sparks before my eyes and she made this warm sensation creep over me and looking at her made butterflies flutter in my stomache and when she smiled, it turned into bats.

I smiled a crooked smile back and I continued to travel my eyes down her body, she was wearing a pink dress that came down to her knees and stopped, maybe a bit above her knees. The dress had a piece of material that went under her breasts and just wrapped around them, making them look bigger. The dress was strapless and very beautiful.

I felt Lissa nudge me and I soon realise that Lissa wanted me to introduce myself. So I walked up to the girl and took her hand in mine and felt a jolt of electricity rush between us and I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her forever...she was beautiful and I wanted her to be mine. I kissed her soft, smoothe hand.

"My name is Andrei Dragomir, milady," I said and Lissa and Rose giggled as the girl blushed a deep scarlet colour and look down, pursing her lip to the side and hiding behind her hair.

"I'm Juliette Dashkov," she replied and I realised Victor was right, her voice sounded like bells ringing and like it was made from angels...her voice sounded beautiful.

One of her poems Victor had told me came rushing back into my mind and replayed it over and over again in my head...

_I've never been for the word love  
As silly as it may seem  
Too many people just say it  
But not knowing what it means_

And even though I am in love  
It's something I'll never show  
I'll never stop to say that words  
So I'll guess you'll never know

I've never been for promises  
They make people look like fools  
No one ever means to keep them  
They'll be broken just like rules

And even though I am sincere  
And feel it's something I owe  
I can't say I'll be there for you  
So I guess you'll never know

I've never been for love symbols  
Those really stupid tokens  
People give them out like presents  
Then leave your heart all broken

And even though I want to kiss  
You under the mistletoe  
I don't feel its right to do that  
So I guess you'll never know

I've never been for anyone  
Cause there's no one just like you  
How can I tell you how I feel  
When this world made love untrue

And even though I feel for you  
I'll let my emotions go  
I don't think these words mean enough  
So I guess you'll never know

I've never been for sad goodbyes  
Cause I don't know what I'll lose  
I've never left a friend behind  
It is something I will refuse

And even though I really want you  
Away my love, I will throw  
I can't say what you want to hear  
So I guess you'll never know

It made me want to know what had made this poem come to mind in her beautiful mind...I needed to know...but as I thought about it, I remembered what Victor told me once, about her father, not believing in love and telling someone they love them, or making promises...and after Juliette's mom committed suicide, which Juliette had accidentally seen, her father went a little nuts and he started doing drugs, hitting her, and drinking alcohol all the time and then Juliette's grandmother took her in and then everything went uphill from then on...apparently, but I believe that Juliette is still hurting from it all and I want to make the pain go away.

I got pulled away from my thoughts as I dropped my hand, reluctantly, from her soft one and then I stepped back, slowly...still looking at her.

I decided it was time to break away from her eyes that made me feel like I could float into the sky and still be calm when I'm just about to fall off a cliffe or standing face to face with a Strigoi and laughing in it's face as it grew angrier and angrier...and looking at her face, I could come face to face with death and laugh in it's face telling it that it's an idiot for ever thinking it could capture me in it's cage, causing my heart to stop but it couldn't because I could slip away and I could stare at this girl's face and die in bliss because I knew I had seen the only angel that could ever exist...her.

* * *

**I know I'm a sweet little girl, you didn't have to tell me...I just have a THING for love, it's soo adorable and cute, and when I write I basically don't think, I just type so sorry if there's mustakes in there, I didn't mean to.**

**Okay so here's a heads up...not all chapters will be in Andrei's POV (point of view) and so I'll have MAINLY Juliette's but I will throw in Andrei's POV's in their too, so you don't have to worry if it's just Juliette's and you want Andrei's.**

**To me, I always though of Andrei as sweet, and kind and loveable and that's what I'm trying to put into this story, but then yet again Andrei can be a bit of a bad boy so yeah, and he knows how to let loose and have fun...so that's going to be a plus...hope you like it! :D **

**Oh yeah! Please review and tell me what YOU thought about it, and tell me what you THINK or WANT to happen next and whose POV you WANT next or you THINK will be next! :D :P **

**~ Love WIERD101**

**P.S...one day I will tell you who I really am, but not now! :D **


	3. CHAPTER 2

**This is the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Life Before Andrei Died

Chapter 2:

I was moving to Saint Vladamirs Academy, I've always been homeschooled, by my mum at first, and then my grandma and grandpa, but then my grandpa had a heartattack and grandma wants to look after him and with me being there, I'd be in the way...it hurt to know grandma and grandpa were going to die soon, they were old though, grandma was about ninety-five and grandpa was about ninety-seven...maybe a little older, I can't remember.

Moving to Saint Vladamirs would be a big change for me, I'd have to go to school and stay there...but the most weirdest thing is that normally schools have uniform...but this one doesn't, it's strange but I guess, everythings strange.

It was a week away from Valentine's Day and so I was going to be wearing red all that week, right up into Valentine's Day where I'll wear my killer red outfit...my Valentine's Day outfit.

I wanted to know what they'd do for Valentine's Day...Uncle-Uncle Victor-is trying to get the headmistress in on the plan of having a Valentine's Day Ball where the Queen will be there and everyone would be wearing red or something Valentine's Day-ish and and there'd be red roses everywhere and ribbons and streamers and balloons and a huge banner saying "Happy Valentine's Day" and behind a podium, where the DJ would be will be a huge board with "Will You Be My Valentine?" written up there with a red heart background and the writing will be in blood red, maybe black or purple-purple for royalty.

We pulled up at the gates and I looked out...it was big and scary-ish...I've never been to a school, as I said I've been homeschooled my whole life and now I was starting grade ten in a huge boarding-like school.

It was all brick and gothic-like, it was all big and scary...it looked as if it has been around since 1818 or something, which according to Uncle it's beena round for over a hundred years...which is a very long time.

Talking about Uncle what the hell is he actually saying? Oh yeah something about a rose, but roses are red and they don't have hair...ahhhh, now I get it...her name is Rose. Now he's talking about a Vasalissa, Lissa for short-well that's what people call her but she likes Lissa, it's less formal-and she's got platinum blonde curly hair and jade green eyes like the Dragomir's have...and then now he's talking about a boy, being almost a man, wait no he's not quite a man but not a boy...and if he's not quite a man but not a boy than what the hell is he? Confusing much? Yes, confusing loads. Oh yeah, the guy is really handsome and he's got jade green eyes like his sister and blonde hair, but not quite as light as Vasalissa's.

Sometimes, I think that this man is a bit crazy, but I love him...and it's going to be hard when he dies...he's got Scandovsky's Disease and it takes down the whole body and then it kills him...it's horrible, I feel bad for him and I actually wish it was me in his place.

The car came to a stop and Uncle got out, giving me a smile and I opened the door, placing my lovely gold stiletto on the rocky, uneven ground, hoping I don't trip and make a fool of myself. I leaned my hand around and grabbed hole of the door frame, but it was the hand my gold clutch bag was in and then I stood up and looked a the people before us.

There was a brunette girl, her hair looked more black than brown, and she had deep brown eyes that showed depth and she was beautiful, she made me squirm beneath her bored gaze...I felt like I wasn't worthy to be in her presence and that made me feel horrible...as usual. That was Rose from Uncle's description. Then there was a beautiful blonde, even more beauitful than the brunette-in my opinion-the blonde had jade green eyes that had balck speckles in them, making them look beautiful and she looked beautiful...and kind and sweet...her curly hair bouncing as she bounced on her heels...she looked excited for some reason...her pale Moroi skin setting everything off lovely...she looked beautiful...From Uncle's description this was Vasalissa "Lissa" Dragomir...she had the Dragomir beauty as well...but she looked a lot like her ancestor that was ruler once, I've seen pictures of her from my grandmother's mother...so that would be my great grandmother, which would be her great grandmother. The Dragomir's had ruled our race fairly and very nicely...they were kind and they held beauty, just like their name...it made me jealous...truly jealous.

My eyes met the last person and my heartbeat picked up, I gasped, and I felt soo exposed and he looked so beautiful...he had blonde hair, jade green eyes...a Dragomir...he was beautiful. And the only thing I could see in this moment was him, he made me forget everything else around me and everybody around me...he had the beauty of a God and in another life he probably could have been...he was Moroi and he had muscles...he was more musclier than any other Moroi I have seen...well men that is because my grandpa is all skin and bone and Victor is all bone, and maybe just a thin layer of skin...but he was very handsome before he got the disease...even I admit that and he's family. I smiled at him and he gave me a crooked smile.

I seen him walk up to me and I felt my breathing get a bit ragged, it was horrible, this feeling wasn't the best one ever. He took my hand in his and I felt a jolt of electricity spark at the touch and I felt my excitement bubble in my stomach, well it was more like butterflies in my stomach and then it turned into bats as he walked closer to me...he kissed my hand, his lips feeling soft against my hand...I felt like I could fly in that instant and I felt my face heat up from embarassment and because _he just kissed my hand! _

"My name is Andrei Dragomir, milady," he said like a pure gentlemen and I felt my heart flutter at that...I couldn't feel like this, I had to stop it because I'd get hurt...just like mom did. I looked down and pursed my lips to the side a bit and felt myself go bright red.

"I'm Juliette Dashkov," I told him, my voice sounding a bit uneven and it hitched a bit at the end.

I just felt like I was going to die from embarassment today...it wasn't very good...not at all...and I dind't want to get hurt, which I know I would.

I couldn't help but notice he still had my hand in his and that the warm touch made me feel complete and I wanted him, in a way I shouldn't be thinking of and I wanted him to kiss me...to press his big, warm, moist, lips to mine and take all my cares away of love and make me forget who I am and who I was and who I want to be...and make me remember who I want to be...a poet...or a writer, maybe even a singer because I enjoyed singing...it made me happy and music makes me happy and when my temper rises I can just sing or listen to music and it would calm me down...making me happier than I was before...but then sometimes it didn't work.

I felt him drop my hand and I missed the presence of his warm, big hand against mine and I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he was looking intently at me and I quickly looked down again and then over at Lissa and Rose.

"Hi, I'm Lissa!" Vasalissa said. "His little sister." She pointed to Andrei. "And this is Rose!"

"I'm Juliette Dashkov," I told them.

"You mean as in Juliette from Romeo and Juliette?" Rose asked sarcastically.

If Rose was going to be a bitch than I'd be a bitch right back. "Mmmm...yeah I guess so, but at least I have a Romeo and you have nothing," I told her and I heard Andrei laugh and Victor laughed as well, well Victor tried laughing but it came out like coughs, and Lissa was laughing, but trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess...but I have Andrei and Lissa," Rose said, smiling sweetly. Okay now that hurt...it hurt a lot. I didn't even know why but hearing that she had Andrei hurt me more than it should've.

I stood there a bit awkwardly after that and Victor was looking at me. "Come on, let's go see the headmistress," Victor said.

"Yeah," I quickly agreed, too quickly...all I wanted to do now was go back to my room and have a little cry and then have a bath and eat some Ben and Jerry ice cream.

We walked towards the headmistress's office and I walked off, holding my bags and walking there, beside Victor...and the others going there seperate ways.

I turned back to see Andrei looking at me and he smiled, and I gave him a small sad smile and then turned around, listening and not really listening to what Victor was saying.

* * *

**Hmmmmm...I'm not going to be Updating for a while now!**


	4. CHAPTER 3

**_Sorry for not UD sooner...there's been lots of things been going on in my life right now and yeah. Plus, I've been working on some new stories that all of you should PROBABLY enjoy, but yeah...so I'll try UDing more sooner...if not I'll let you know on my page or my website when I'll UD next or what's happening with the stories and everything :D_**

* * *

Life Before Andrei Died

Chapter 3:

When I got into the Principle's office I looked around and seen her sitting behind her desk and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Juliette," she started, "It's soo nice of you to come."

"It's nice of you to have me," I replied.

"Here's your class schedule," she said handing me a piece of paper and I read through it and then sighed. I hate Maths, even if I was good at it and in extension maths didn't mean I necessarily liked it, because I didn't. I was glad to see that I was in fire specialized classes and I smiled because I was the only Moroi to ever have specialized at my age...in a long time, well more like ever.

"Thank you," I said.

"Natalie will be your roommate and she can show you around the school if you'd like," she said beckoning forward Natalie who was standing up the back and I had never realised she was there at all.

"Okay," I said. "That'll be great."

After a moment me and Natalie left and she showed me around the school and then we went into the dining hall and everyone turned and stared and some looked shocked, some looked curious, and then some looked envious, there was a whole lot of different expressions all over their faces and it made me nervous.

People were whispering and it made me embarassed and then most of guys stared and some talked amongst themselves and ignored me and went back to their conversations. By the seems of it, Natalie was a bit happy about the attention directed at us, well more like me, but she got attention too for knowing me.

"I wonder who she is?" A girl whispered in one of the groups.

"Ugh! Look at them, they're all staring at her, I mean-look at her she's not even pretty," another girl whispered.

"I wonder if Natalie knows her," another whispered.

"I wonder if Natalie and her are related," a girl whispered.

"They can't be, she's way too beautiful to be related to Natalie," a girl replied to the other one.

"I wish I looked like her, she's beautiful," one girl whispered.

"Oh my, I wonder what her name is?" another girl said.

I was glad when I got out of the dining hall and didn't have to hear everyone whispering or whatever. Natalie soon left to go to the bathroom and I wandered around the school campus and then came across this small little alleyway and someone grabbed my forearm and pulled me into the little alleyway.

I opened my mouth to scream but a hand quickly flew over my mouth and stopped me from making a sound.

The person turned me around to face them and when I seen who it was my heart started fluttering like made in my chest and I stared at Andrei and he was basically the only thing I seen because I didn't care that we were in a stink alleyway that was dark and damp...he was all that mattered to me...then and there, he was all I wanted.

He pulled his hand away.

"Hi," I whispered sounding breathless, and I was breathless.

My heart was fluttering so hard and fast in my chest that it actually hurt and butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach so fast and I was soo nervous...I was afraid that I might have sweaty palms.

"Hey," he whispered back, sounding a little breathless himself. I felt my heart skip a beat and I smiled at him and he was smiling back. I couldn't help but smile when I was around him, his presence was all it took for the smile on my face to be there.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him, still whispersing, "In the dark alleyway?"

"I just wanted to tell you that nothing is going on between me and Rose, we're just friends, she's Lissa's (my sister's) best friend and we like thinking of her as family because they're soo close, we all are, and Rose was just stirring when she said that I was hers," Andrei whispered to me.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know." I laughed at his reply and shook my head.

I didn't realise how close we were and that our bodies were pressed up against each others (he was warm though, really warm and there was a flicker of electricity around us that seemed to spark with our every moce) and all I could see was his lips, all of a sudden that's all I could see and I very badly wanted him to kiss me and that's what he did.

He leant down and pressed his soft warm lips against mine and I felt as if fireworks were blaring in the background and I almost wanted to laugh at my imagination.

Our lips move in perfect synchronisation and the kiss was passionate and sweet, meaningful and wonderful, everything I ever dreamt my first kiss would be like. The kiss seemed to grow into something more as it went on, it got more intense and more desireable and wanting (more needing than wanting).

I felt Andrei's tongue slide over my teeth and fangs and it was the best sensation I have ever felt, yet, and it was soo pleasureable, I could explain it, my fangs were al tingly and I felt the blood dripping from his tongue onto mine and it was sweet and delicious and desireable, and there were basically no words in my English vocabulary or even Italian to describe how it tasted because it was just so darn good. I moaned at the taste, wanting more and he had moaned as well.

After a moment or so I realised what was happening and that I could hurt him and we both pulled away at the same time and I looked down embarassed.

"I'm soo sorry," we whispered at the same time and I turned and ran into the woods and found a little rock and sat on it and cried a bit.

* * *

_**OOOH! Wonder what's going to happen?**_

_**I know it's going all too quick but remember, Julette and Andrei have that connection and they don't realise it yet...basically...let's call it love at first site...so that's n why they kissed and plus they ARE attracted to each other so yeah...and so wonder what'll happen with Juliette and Andrei next? OOOH!**_


End file.
